


Seduction

by refusetoshine



Series: Season One [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 15:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21057065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/refusetoshine/pseuds/refusetoshine
Summary: Jean-Luc and Beverly reflect on her behavior under the influence of the polywater intoxication.





	Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> Based on 1x03 - The Naked Now.
> 
> Having recently discovered the amazing world of Star Trek: TNG, I decided to write a little about Jean-Luc and Beverly during each episode of season 1.

Picard lay in bed that night, thinking about how Beverly had tried to seduce him in his Ready Room. Both he and Doctor Crusher had been under the influence of a polywater intoxication and it had nearly resulted in some risqué behavior between the two. It had taken all his willpower to stop himself.

He couldn’t say he’d never thought about taking her there, on his desk in the Ready Room, or in a few other places, but doing that under the influence of an intoxicating virus was not the way he wanted that to happen. That’s if, it was ever to happen.

There was still one thing that was troubling the captain. With all his knowledge on how intoxication worked (and being the son of a vintner, he knew a fair bit), he understood that alcohol merely took away the inhibitions preventing one from taking an action. Meaning that somewhere in the recesses of her mind, Beverly had thought about taking those actions before. 

Grinning to himself at the thought that perhaps his fantasy wasn’t just one sided, he fell asleep and continued to dream about all the things that he would’ve done with her had they been in the right state of mind.

\---

To say Beverly was nervous would have been an understatement. Yesterday, she had tried to seduce the captain in his Ready Room. While neither gave in to the intoxication plaguing their minds, she had acted out of line.

She made her way to the Bridge, where Commander Riker was in charge. Knowing that Picard was most likely in his Ready Room, she walked over to the door and rang the chime.

“Come,” she heard him say from within.

The door opened and Beverly could feel the anxiety in her building. Just seeing Picard in the room brought her back to how she’d acted and how much she’d wished for him to give in to her demands.

“Uh, Captain,” she said hesitantly.

“Yes?” he asked, looking up at her. 

_Oh God_, she thought as their eyes locked. His strong hazel eyes had always evoked a strong level of attraction within her. For a minute, she wanted to try again but her inhibitions were intact, so she stopped herself.

“I just wanted to apologize for my behavior yesterday,” she responded, “I was out of line.”

“Bev-I mean, Doctor,” spoke Picard with an almost undetectable grin, “We were under the influence of an intoxication. Unbecoming behavior was expected. I don’t blame you for the way you reacted.”

“I know Captain,” she continued, “but I thought I would still apologize.”

“Well then,” said the captain, still with a smile on his face, “Apology accepted.”

Beverly smiled back and walked out of the Ready Room to the turbo lift. She had the impression that somehow, the captain hadn’t minded her advances.


End file.
